


This Is How It Starts.

by suckmeslwtty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dark Louis, Dark William, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Older Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Punk Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top William, Twincest, Twins, Unrequited Love, Violent Edward, Violent Harry, Younger Harry, dark edward, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmeslwtty/pseuds/suckmeslwtty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Edward Styles enter their first year at University after leaving their College life, family and the town they grew up in; Holmes Chapel behind. As usual the two gorgeous twins attract many attention from both female and male and as usual Edward tries his best to ignore the gaping faces and protect his younger twin, whilst Harry attracts more attention than ever before. Struggle after struggle, the two Cheshire twins find themselves in the worst of cliche's while maintaining their education at the University of Manchester.</p><p>Louis and William Tomlinson have lived their lives separately, Louis has been a prime example for his younger siblings unfortunately not for his older twin William. The two had shared a bond from the moment they were born but that bond was broken when the two twins entered their last year of college, the oldest twin dropped off the face of the earth and the youngest was left to struggle with his single mother and remain the father figure for his five younger sisters. But as Louis enters his second to last year of University many surprises are sprung upon him as William returns and is forced, by his mother, to register himself to attend the University of Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse grammar errors; On my phone

The Styles Twins Prologue

"Ed!" Harry whined dragging his twins blankets from his body "You promised we wouldn't be late! Gemma's here! Get up" Harry tugged on his twins bare arm in an attempt to wake him up, the sleeping boy groaned giving a seemingly harmless push against his youngest brothers body, resulting in Harry tumbling to the floor banging his head against his old college desk. Harry's yelp of pain had Edward springing to his bare feet and crouching down beside his twins side cradling the younger lads face, frantically searching Harry's features for any harm.

" 'M fine," Harry huffed pushing his twins worried self away a cheeky grin spreading across his face "Knew it'd get you up" Harry smiled, his bright green eyes and dimpled cheeks making him look like a deranged frog.

"Harry" Edward warned lowly. The older boy had always had a protective instinct for his younger twin since a young age. Where ever Harry was, spreading joy to everyone's life with his cheeky grin and loving eyes, Edward wasn't far away, shadowing his other self, protecting him at what ever cost and looming over Harry from a far, Edward wasn't someone you'd like to mess with, especially when it came to his family, he'd never let someone who he thought of as a threat near Harry. Harry was the sun and Edward was the Reaper that wouldn't hesitate breaking a few bones of anyone who stepped out of line with Harry and himself, most times it was for Harry's sake. It's a wonder how he had been accepted into the University of Manchester, let alone any university. His record was horrible, several outburst towards peers and teachers, minor assault charges and a few run ins with the law. To be honest he was just as surprised as the rest of his family had been when they received the large envelope with his curriculum form and acceptance letter, Harry had gotten his as well and it wasn't a shock that he'd been accepted as well. Like Edward said ... Harry was the sun.

"Don't do that again," Edward settled Harry with a look, one of his many looks that meant he was serious, "I mean it Haz" Edward stood reaching for his twins arm and pulling him up to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered staring away from the look Edward was giving, he'd always hated that look it was the second worst look he'd get given the Edward look and his mothers scolding look that all mothers possessed. "I just want to make a good impression for the university"

"You don't need to make a good impression on anyone, Harry," Edward furrowed his eyebrows, trying to steady his voice, knowing Harry always feared him when he raised his voice. Ridiculous, really because Edward would rather carve himself open then harm Harry. "They'll love you, everyone loves you" Edward tilted his brothers face towards him holding their gaze so Harry would understand.

"Not a good impression for me, for you, Edward" Harry beamed pushing his brother away before squawking as Edward lifted Harry from the ground and tossed him onto Harry's bed, straddling his younger brother as he cackled like a hyena. Edward leaned down a mischievous gleam in his green eyes.

"They'd have to have some nerve to not be impressed by my charm and I" Edward gleed. He may be serious but after all he is the Suns' brother so some of His sun rays, cheek and tongue attitude rubs off on Edward.

"Because being able to break an officers nose and dislocating his arm is so charming" Harry cackled, his cheeks starting to sting from the stretch of his smile and his eyes water at how hard he was laughing.

"It was a security gaurd and he wasn't doing his job!" Edward defended, his eye twitching at the memory of Harry having to witness Edward nearly tear a young training guards' arm out of his socket. But in Edwards defense the little cock sucker was practically forcing Harry into a date. He should have given up the moment Harry refused.

"The shit head shouldn't have even-"

"Harry, I told you to get Edward ten minutes ago! You're both a nuisance," Gemma groaned "Now, hurry up! I don't know how the two of you are going to get through university" She babbled giving the two of them a once over making sure the twins were no longer fooling around and getting dressed before she shut the door and shouted "If you're both not ready in twenty minutes, I'm taking your Audi, Edward and not helping you move into your dorms!" The boys rolled their eyes, knowing full well that Gemma wouldn't dare try to drive his car after Edward threatened to 'torch' her cat, Dusty. Edward would never hurt the poor kitten, it may be Gemma's but it was more Harry's than anyone else, plus he's not a sociopath!

Edward hummed around the room looking for a spare shirt, half of his and Harry's clothes were packed away in bags, He climbed the ladder of his childhood bunk bed, Harry had gotten the single bed across the room whilst Edward insisted on keeping the bunk bed, for sentimental reasons. He felt freely around the mattress before finding an article of clothing, a simple black tee, he threw the shirt to the lower bed before placing himself on the floor in a press-up position, doing a quick thirty push-ups with ease. From the other side of  the room he heard Harry groan, feeling his eyes roll, Edward turned his head whilst on his nineteenth push-up giving Harry his best pointed look.

"Something wrong little brother?" Edward teased, controlling his breathing.

"You barely try and you're as fit as a bloody boxer! It's so stupid!" Harry huffed rolling on his back with an 'humph' and that was a clear sign something was bothering Harry and it wasn't Edwards exercise. Edward picked up the pace of his push-ups feeling a burn in his arms and lower torso. He jumped up pushing out a quick breath, as he regained his breathing he pulled the shirt on, discovering it was one of Harry's, it was much more tighter around the arms and not as loose around his waist. 

"Well," Edward turned back around to his younger twin "Someones gotta keep us safe and considering I'm the oldest and " Edward stopped short, Harry was the nice one so what was he? He wasn't the mean one, he had a few friends around the village and his social skills were good. He was serious but not in a ball busting serious, well what ever he was, he was fine with it, right? "The most aggravated?" Edward frowned at his words. Harry's head popped up and his eyebrows raised in question. 

"The most aggravated?" Harry asked in disbelief failing to hid the fond smirk that spread across his face.

"Well whatever I am, I've got to protect the both of us and exercise helps, but I know you're not upset about my exercise technique" he confronted moving forward to Harry's bed and flopping down besides him "So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Edward said, the both of them staring up at the ceiling, glow stars and planets stuck to it from their childhood.

"It's just," Harry sighed turning to look at the side of Edwards face "What if, we have the same problem we've had since we were young?" Harry said in a small voice, like he didn't want Edward to hear completely. Edward knew exactly what Harry's cryptic words meant, Harry was anxious about how Edwards behavior and temper would reflect on their next three years at university, he stayed silent Harry still had the same look on his face which meant he still needed to talk.

"What if, it gets worse. I don't mind it, truly. I know you do it because you're protecting me from other people, but" Harry's face contorted into one that looked as if he was battling with himself which if Edward would say something in retaliation, in a way he would be battling with himself but that's beside the point.

"What if, this time mum can't bail you out or I can't stop you or you get hurt?" Harry looked sad and fragile and Edward wanted to say something like "It's too early for this" but seeing his twin a little anxious and scared was by far the worse thing and he was right, it is too early for this. 

"What then, Edward?" Harry looked back at his twin, the reflection of himself. Edward replied in a heart beat.

"I promise you, Harry" Edward looked at his younger self "I'll try to control it, but for now we need to get going other wise you won't get to show off the car around campus" 

And just like that Edward was able to enlighten the mood.

Not always the serious one, Am I?

Harry smiled at that, it was a smile that had meaning to it, that meant that he was grateful to talk about this and get the answer he needed. His brother never failed him.

***

"How kind of you both to join us" Gemma shook her head as the two brothers opened the door to their back porch greeted by their impatient older sister and their mother barely holding it together, it was a surprise to the three siblings that their dear mother, Anne, hadn't completely burst into tears. Happy tear of course that all three of her children had completed their long years at high school and college and able to start university at one of the many schools located around England, it was just a shame that it had to be so far away from Cheshire. She was able to keep it together when Gemma had gone off to Manchester because she still had Edward, Harry and Robin but now it would just be Robin and herself, it was going to be difficult not having her lovely boys around but with the help of her recent husband, Robin, the boys and Gemma were sure she was in safe hands.

"Gemma, behave. Now boys come 'ere and let me get one last look at the two of you" Anne hummed motioning for her two boys to step closer.

"We're twins, just stare at Harry and you'll see a bit of me" Edward scoffed throwing himself in the porch seat, the nice Cheshire sky clear and bright, sun beaming down on the five members. He may just regret wearing this beanie.

He didn't like when his mother acted like this, sentimental and emotional, although Harry was more like their mother so he'd never hold it against her. Harry moved closer the moment Edward opened his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around his mothers body, the two holding each other close. Anne squeezing her little Harry as if he would float away and never come back.

"Now, I want a picture of the three of you before you go" Edward groaned, the older twin was never very photogenic whilst Harry had his Facebook and Instagram filled with filtered photos of himself, friends and random black and white objects.

"Just a quick photo then we have to leave, okay everyone" Gemma looked around at her family, then loosing balance when Edward pulled her down to sit on his lap wrapping his arm around her waist as she shrieked and almost lost balance, Harry laughing from beside his two older siblings. Anne quickly got her camera out aiming it at her beloved children.

"Be careful you oaf!" Gemma laughed elbowing Edward in his abs making him grunted out laughs.

"Okay! Okay! Harry quick get in" Anne smiled waving her arms out as she focused the lens of her phone.

They settled down slightly. Edward still had Gemma on his lap as his older sister smiled big and bright towards their mother, Harry leaned down and placed his lips against his sisters cheek as Anne counted down.

"Three,"

"Two,"

Edward's mischievous smirk was replaced by a silly face, his features twisting into a goofy, lazy eyed, smile. His timing was perfect as Anne captured the photo. His mother groaned rolling her eyes, she should have expected that from her oldest son, the cheeky little shit.

"Edward," His mother scolded half-heartedly as Edward beamed up at his mother with his dimpled smile.

"Come on you three, before your mother regrets letting you two go" Robin smiled wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder. The three of the young adults smiled at their step-father, Robin. He had been so kind to their mother and them when Edward and Harry were growing up without their father, Des. The boys and Gemma never held anything against their biological father, Des was a great guy and father but after two years of their parents divorce Des slowly started drifting out of their lives and in came Robin Twist. Anne was extremly anxious about Robin meeting her kids, mainly nine-year-old Edward, but when the oldest boy took a liking to Robin, Anne just knew Robin was in for the long run. And here they are nine years later, sending off her boys to begin university. The three still keep in contact with Des but he is a very busy man, being CEO of a large law firm in London, they chat during the week days about how they are, what they're doing, just the usual small talk. In fact Gemma, Harry and Edward wouldn't be attending university without Des' help, Anne and Robin weren't poor but they did have a tight pocket but Des insisted on paying for all the kids schooling supplies and anything, including the twins Audi they got for being accepted into university, it was more Edwards because well, like everyone else Des was shocked and incredibly proud about Edward being accepted into the school.

The boys stood and hugged their mother, whispering sweet words or assurance that the two would keep safe and call constantly. Harry stood in front of Robin, accepting his step-fathers hand shake but pulling him in for a one arm hug. Harry was a cuddler, everyone knew that. He laughed as Robin scruffled Harry's beanie messing his curls.

"Edward, please promise you'll try your best not to get into too much trouble" Anne pleaded pulling away from her cuddle with her oldest son giving Edward that look that was filled with authority and soft demands. Edward looked over at Harry both the boys eyes meeting, Harry had a small smile, his eyes matched the same ones he had when he begged Edward to keep the promise. Edward nodded his head pulling his mother back in for another hug.

"I promise I'll try," Edward muffled in the crook of Anne's neck "But I won't hesitate to put someone in the hospital" Edward smiled cheekly against his mothers neck as Anne gave a quick smack on the back of his head.

"I love you" She whispered sweetly.

"Mmm, I love you too mum" Edward hummed back his face buried in her neck, it may seem weird that he took a long inhale of his mother's perfume savoring the scent, it'd be a while until he sees her again.

"Come on, Ed! Let's get going" Gemma yelled.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second, for Christ sakes!" 

"Hey!" Robin scolded getting a firm hold on the boys neck rubbing the skin lightly, it was Robins way of affection when it came to Edward, because Harry was always friendly and cuddly Robin never had a problem with Harry's affection but with Edward it was always different. Robin treated Edward like a man because Edward was older and different.

"You're doing you family proud, the both of you are," Robin assured his step son, held out his hand, hard and firm, Edward squared his shoulders and accepted the gesture shaking just as firmly.

"Thanks, I'll do my best" Edward offered a small smile and his step father returned it, his cheeks rosy and light.

"You best get going, son" Robin said easily, Edward and Harry knew them leaving was a tiny bit hard for their mother and step father but they both knew they were making the proud, as well as their father, Des.

So both Harry and Edward moved into their Audi pushing boxes left and right to get a good seat as Gemma took the job of driving the small lorry leading the hour long drive up north to Manchester. Their mother and step father waving away in the rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Upset  
> Williams a bit extreme  
> and poor Stan's in the cross fire.

The Tomlinson Twins Prologue:

"Yes, I understand that! But why does he have to come back now?! He's been gone for two and a half years and he just decides to waltz right in and expect everything to be cool? And why are you so calm about this! He left us, mum. You, Georgia, Lottie, Fiz and the twins all of us! He walked out and now he-"

"He's back," Jay, Louis' mother, interupted her voice calm but still held authority "And he's my son and your brother! Yes, he left us, but now, my dear boy, he is back! And he will be attending the university and you will accept him! He may have left for whatever reason but he's back and I'll do everythhing and anything to keep it that way, as you will be too, Louis Walter Tomlinson!" 

And there it was Louis Walter Tomlinson line. It was a line Louis was never fond of, he hadn't heard it since he was nineteen and accidentally let Lottie and Georgia sneak out of the house one night of baby sitting, 'baby sitting' the girls were fifteen at the time practically an adult! Let's just say Louis never had to baby sit any of his siblings after that, well until now, that is. Louis was storming around his campus dorm room mumbling pleads to his mother about undoing her plans of sending his brother, twin brother might he add, to the same university he was currently attending.

Four years ago Louis would never have had a problem with his dear brother attending the same university, in fact the two of them dreamt of coming to the University of Manchester since they were first starting college at the young age of sixteen but four years ago none of the Tomlinson/Austin (Georgia perfered Austin) Family would have expected their oldest brother and son to turn to drugs, alcohol, sex and illegal black marketing. Their brother was smart, too smart for his own good, he was quick and never got caught, school was easy for both twins it was where most of his clients and hook ups where conveniently. His brother was once kind, loyal, loving, caring and above all Louis' hero so it did hit Louis the hardest when his brother and hero changed into a low life arsehole ruining everything.

One night, two years after his brothers sudden attiude change, Louis' older brother hadn't returned home, the family wasn't worried that much because the oldest wouldn't return until early hours of the morning, but it was nearing three am and Louis was up finishing his BIO101 term paper when he got a phone call by an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little brother. I can't talk much, okay? So just listen" Louis' brows had furrowed in confusion, it was his twin and he sounded frantic.

"Okay?"

"I'm not coming home, I need to leave Donny" Louis stood from his desk and grabbed his keys as he waited for his brother to finish and decide whether Louis would need to rush out to find his twin.

"What do you mean? If you and Stan are in trouble again mum and I can he-"

"Sorry, little brother this time you can't help. Ju-"

"Where are yo-"

"Jesus, Lou, just shut up. Take care of the girls, alright? I'm proud of you, okay? Fuck-"

The sound of a payphone demanding more coins was heard.

"I'll be fine, Lou. I'm running out of time and need to get out of town. Stan's going to look out for you while I'm gone, I know you two never got along but just trust him, okay?"

Louis swallowed, his twins voice was fragile and weak. "Okay"

"Please don't tell mum about this. And Lou?I love y-"

And the call was ended with a dead beep Louis choked a bit, he was scared for his brother, he was confused and so worried. 

"I love you too, Will"

He spent the following afternoon comforting his mother and sisters, lying to them all about not having heard from William since the day before yesterday, purposely forgetting to mention the call he and Will had had. The day after that he had talked to the police with his mother, fiiling a missing person report, only to get declined because William was of legal age. When the police apologized and tried to reassure them that William would return Louis rushed over to Stan's home banging on the front door demanding he open up and explain where his brother was.

When Stan had opened his door Louis was met with an apologetic stare, Stans' eye had swollen and purpled, his lip was cut open, dry blood covered the open wound, he had gashes all along his face and his knuckles were all sorts of sick colours from what he could make out from underneath the sling that hugged his arm.

"Where is he?" Louis whispered, it wasn't out of fear it was out of anger, he was over-whelmed with emotion, he knew that what Stan would end up saying would effect Louis forever but he had to know.

"Lou, I-" Stan stepped closer, his eyes sad and sollomen.

"Where is he!" He shouted, voice pitched and high, tears brimming his eyes, he was filled with 'wet anger' his eyes were watering and his voice had shaken, he hated this feeling, it made him feel weak. He wanted to be in control and strong but he knew in the back of his head he would be divastated.

"He's gone! Okay!" Stan moved towards his best friends little brother, wrapping him in an awkward hug letting Louis bury his nose in his shoulder giving up on trying to be in control and cried, his brother, his hero, his other half was gone.

William was gone.

It had taken Louis months for him to adjust that his brother was gone although William was gone years before his fleeing. Louis begged Stan to tell him where he was or even tell him if he was safe and okay, Stan just settled Louis with determined eyes.

"No! The people who left this behind" Stan revealed his scar that sat underneath his ribcage along his lower torso "Wouldn't hesitate in linking the two of you together and come after you, I made a promise to William to keep you safe and I plan on sticking to it"

Louis' eyes drew to slits mumbling "Well thats a first"

"What"

"You. Sticking to something for once" Louis glared walking out. It was still hard for him to befriend the other lad, after all Stan didn't have to look out for Louis he could just leave Louis and his family but it meant something to him to keep the promise made with William.

"When did you speak to him, mum?" Louis whispered, this is the last thing he needs. He just wished Nick Grimshaw, Louis' room mate and relatively close friend wasn't here to witness Louis' family problems. Nick was a dick believe it or not, he'd dig and dig and dig until Louis told him everything and this was just one of those things Louis couldn't be bothered to tell his dear friend Nick about.

"He'll be down tomorrow, said he had to talk to Stan one last time" Jay replied sounding breathless. "Daisy! Stop pulling your sisters hair!" Louis winched at the hard yell pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Boobear, I've got to - Georgia you are not leaving this house wearing that! Go change right now!" Jay sighed "Be safe my boy, give my love to that Nick of yours"

"Okay mum, I love you"

As he pocketed his phone the bed opposite him from across the room dipped in and a figure was sprawled across the matress.

"Everything okay, Louis?" Nick asked catching the ball he was tossing up as he turned to Louis, his face contorted into concern and okay? Weird, Nick should be acting like a twat right now not checking in on how Louis was feeling.

"Yeah, just a rough morning"

"Do you wanna tal-"

"No, not right now. I just need something to take my mind off thing, alright?"

"Alright, well do you wanna head down to the Hall to show all the freshers around while the rest set up prank night?" Nick suggested a wide expectant smile spreading over his face, his straight white teeth gleaming as well as his eyes.

And well, Louis did say he wanted to take his mind off things and Nick was only ever nice once in a full moon so, what the hell. If Louis knew anything about his twin brother, William, it was that he never stuck to something and probably wouldn't show up to the campus and dissappear again.

"What the hell?, lets do it" Louis shrugged stuffing is bare feet into his vans and pulling a grinning Nick up with him and towards the door

●●●

Stan's jaw was met with a hard punch as his body was thrown off and stumbled to the ground. He'd be lying if he said he didn't see that one coming.

"I fucking told you! Of all places, I fucking told you not to go! Man-fucking-chester! Are you fucking mental?" William fumed his body leaning over Stan as he lay on the floor of his home. The two boys knew that this little scuffle was nothing personal, Stan wasn't going to hold it against William and William wouldn't beat his best mates face in. Stan was prepared for this moment to come ever since Louis was accepted into the University two years ago.

"For fuck sake" Stan hissed, wiping at his bleeding lip "I tried to keep 'em from going off but he got a fucking scholarship. Said he'd fucking go with or without my permission!"

"You tried?! You fucking tried ?!" William whipped his body around as his angry blue eyes pierced down at his old friend. "Stan, I swear if you weren't my fucking mate, I'd fucking kill ya!"

"I used to check in every two weeks but Lou started getting suspicious about it and kept questioning me, figured I'd better visit every so often so he wouldn't find out what I was up to" Stan stood from the floor spitting out a good solid amount of blood on his deceased mothers floor. "I kept my promise, Will, they won't find him or the girls"

William stared intently at the kitchen counter, letting all the information that Stan had told him from the past hour and a half sink in. (No pun intended)

Louis was studying at Manchester and from what Stan had said was still pissed about William leaving, Stan lost his mum a year ago in a car accident, his mothers still fighting to keep the family strong, the One-Twenty gang are still vengeful and not to mention he has to head down to Manchester, where the fucking pricks he's been avoiding the last two and a half years are, to play fucking uni kid. Brilliant. Fucking brilliant.

"So, should I drive you down to the university?" Stan asked his eyes weary of what the other lad was to say.

William sighed heavily, running his hands down along his face and scratching at his four o'clock shadow "Might as well, gonna have to see Lou sometime right?"

And well, that was that.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Edward may or may not have undiagnosed anger issues, Harry is the sun and light of all, Louis is coping with the news of his brother returning and William has more than just secrets kept in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing before I start:  
> Blond = Male  
> Blonde = Female  
> Brunet = Male  
> Brunette = Female (sometimes male)

Gemma, Harry and Edward arrive to Saint Anselm Hall, the building that both twins would be staying in for the duration of their uni life. As the three exit their car and lorry they start unloading the twins car taking small duffle bags and suitcases out as Harry watches on. They weren't surprised at how many guys were spread out across the street a few girls scattered around helping the odd boy out; some carrying boxes; some carrying suitcases another carrying what seemed to look like a giant candle wax ... penis?

"Jesus, Niall you irish twat! Not you too with the fucking candle" Harry watches a head pop out from behind the obscure object, from where the Styles are standing Harry can see a glimmer in his eyes coloured like a swirling tide pool blue eyes crinkled at the corners from his wide challenging smile teeth laced with metal clear braces, blond hair emitting from the bright flare of the sun reflecting small rays making the lad look like the sun itself.

"Oh come on, Josh, it's a Horan tradition for fucks sake! Don't be an arse and help me get this here before Greg comes!" Harry wasn't as taken back as he would be at the amount of profanities he heard in one sentence, being used to it living with Edward of course, but judging by the other lads accent Harry knows it's just an Irish thing. The blond bloke simply shoulder steps the other bloke and makes his way through the halls front door on steady legs.

"Do you always get the older brother to fight your battles? What's next? Gonna get ya girl too" the same brunet male shouts his legs coated in loose blue jeans, his light amber skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, muscles bulging under the black tank top, as he places the box down besides the concrete steps and watches the strange blond bound his way through the entrance, his eyes the colour of the wind as it whips through the trees lingering a little too long on the blonds arse.

The second male turns noticing three sets of eyes watching, Edward wondering what had caught his baby brothers attention and Gemma wondering why in the hell she's the only one doing the work, a sheepish smile forms on the males’ faces when he sees both twins staring. He cocks an eyebrow over to Gemma an ambiguous half smile making it hard for the twins to interpret what's happening when Gemma scoffs, rolling her eyes and placing the items she was holding down as the brunet comes surging over with open arms.

"Gem! Babe, how are you?" Gemma simply accepts the man, wrapping her sweater covered arms around his neck, muffling a squeal of glee and surprise as the lad lifts and spins her around.

"Josh!" Gemma playfully hits the newly acquainted lad who the twins quickly catch on his name as Josh. "I'm doing fine, how are you?" She asks equally happy to see, as the boys realise, her old friend.

"Brilliant, just helping Gregs' younger brother settle in" resting his hands to the girls’ shoulders as if holding her steady and getting a good look.

"Ah, and where is our Gregory" Gemma ask sighing as if she’s telling an old tale. The blond ball of sunshine appears from beside Josh, the later lad dropping one arm to the side and swinging the other around the boys shoulder.

"Said he had one of them frat gatherings" the blond explains freely.

"Gem, this is Niall. Niall, this is Gemma" Josh leans away from Niall as he shakes Gemmas' hand, giving a quick kiss to her cheek that's when Edward makes himself known by clearing his throat and lifting of from the car he was leaning on.

"Oh! Right, Niall, Josh these are my brothers; Harry and Edward" Harry’s posture perks as he moves forward once Gemmas' stepped aside shaking both the new lads' hands. Edward simply clicks his head in a nod making Gemma roll her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's like this with everyone" She explains to the confused lads as they watch the curly haired twin retreat to the lorry.

"Woah twins" they hear Niall say whilst Ed grumbles a "Can we just move this shit in, already?" Moving towards where their possessions lay, Harry following behind his twin.

"You lads wanna give us a hand? We can grab something to eat after this" Gemma bargins and at the mention of getting food Niall is already pulling out things from the trunk and carrying them towards the dorms. Gemma and Josh following soon after.

"Don't forget, Gem, we still have freshers' prank night" Josh reminds.

"Prank night?" Harry whips around, deep brown curls causing hazard.

"Every year a few of the seniors prank the fres'ers, most of the seniors from fraternities' like me brother. Heard last year one of the seniors got one of t'em professors in the face with a exercise ball, bruised his whole face for a week"

"That's probably just a rumor, no one would be that stupid" Harry yells over his shoulder as he follows his twin to a dorm room. All three boys pile into one dorm room Harry smacking into his twins back when said twin makes a quick halt.

"Cool! Guess it looks like one of you are my room mate" Niall beams looking between a worried Harry and a strangely calm Edward. Harry would've expected Edward to force Niall out onto the street and insist that he and Harry room, but instead Ed sets the box he was carrying down on the wooden floor turns and with a huff leaves. Harry begins following hastily behind his twin down the small flight of stairs and through the hall as he watches him stop in front of a notice board he hadn't seen when he first entered. Harry reads over his twins shoulder as he moves to the side of the wall avoiding students in the busy hall. The notice board reads;

              DORM ROOM NOTICE

All students of the University of Manchester who are tenants of Saint Anselm Hall will be assigned a room mate.

Harry furrowed his brows, that didn't seem too bad. He skimmed over the long paper that had over one hundred names on it until he found his surname.

● Styles, Edward - Malik, Zain  
Door 27, Level 2  
● Styles, Harry - Horan, Niall  
Door 23, Level 2

Harry's forehead creased, he was sure if the wind blew through the door his face would stay that way. His twin turned and was disappointed when he didn't see Ed mirroring his same expression, he seemed almost relieved with the idea that the two boys wouldn't be rooming.

"Guess we won't be rooming this time, baby brother" Edward moved towards his younger brother ruffling his curls slightly but Harry didn't miss the slight agitated look in Edward's eyes.

"Better go find this Malik kid" Edward forces a tight lipped smile, walking away from his baby brother with one of his duffle bags slung over his shoulder muttering a quick "Better not be a tosser, fucking ruin the shit head" before Harry loses his twin in amongst the crowd of newcomers, with a slight pang in his chest about the whole situation.

 -:-

You see; Edward wasn't too pleased with the idea of going to University (he saw it as a waste of time) but Harry wanted too and Edward wanted to stay close to his brother. Watch over him in a way. So when the two found out that Edward wouldn't be rooming with Harry, he was almost relieved? Edward didn't want to hold back Harry from anything. Hell Edward would rather run through lava than hold back his brother from making something of himself. Harry was blessed with so much potential, everyone in his family saw it, and it's not as if Edward resented him for it. Edward just didn't want to try in school or at home, he too had potential just "lacked enthusiasm" says his Economics teacher.

And maybe Edward saw Harry rooming with the Blond Ferret as a good thing. Harry would be able to grow and become something around new people, you know?

Anyway.

Edward fiddles with the handle of the assigned dorms door, pushing against it and feeling agitated that it hadn't budged open, so being the well-mannered boy his mother raised them to be he knocked once, then twice, then thrice which then resulted in him banging furiously against the wood.

"Open the fucking door!" Edward growls muttering a long chorus of profanities.

Edward was planing ways to murder his supposed dorm mate, thinking of ways to slowly pain the fucker when he's being approached by some puppy faced looking guy with a strong body and pretty features that would probably cause most people to stare in awe but all Edward is thinking about is why the guy is touching him and why he hadn't noticed that the pup is addressing him.

"What?" Edward's brows crease in an annoyed frown.

The guy smiles kindly, too kindly for Edwards liking, although there's a bit of agitation behind the smile and sighs.

"Zen, didn't want a room mate ... sorry you have to deal with this, mate" the Pup says heavily. And did he just say 'Zen'?

The guy lifts the metal caution sign laced in the words "Pass with care" that dangles on the wooden door and reveals a hidden key.

The Pup opens the door, the room is slightly darker then the halls and there's paper work, books, articles of clothing and bits of takeout packages around the room. Two beds are pushed against both sides of the room, one bed bare with linen sheets folded and placed to the edge and the other coated with a bunched duvet and dark hair sticking out from underneath.

The Puppy surges forward towards the window and tears open the curtains causing the heap of sheets to hiss and groan.

"Liam, I swear if that's you I'm cutting out your working liver and selling it on the black market" the sheets hissed lowly making The Pup (Edward has decided the boys name is now 'pup') frown and roll his eyes as he begins picking up old cartons of Chinese. 

"Humans only have one liver, Zayn and you would know that if you showed up to class!" He scolds like an old woman throwing the rubbish into a black rubbish bag. "Besides it's my kidney you aiming for, you twat" The Pup finally tosses the bag at the foot of the bed and strips the duvet from the person underneath revealing a slim figure with dark olive skin lying on his front. From Edwards view from the door he can see tattoos scatter across his skinny arms and dark messy bed hair and a light cover of scruff along his sharp jaw.

"Lee-Yum! Please not now I've got a killer fucking head ache" Edward stares unashamedly at the beautiful man. He's an Adonis. Even underneath the sleep covered eyes Edward thinks he's the most gorgeous person (if that) he's ever seen.

"Get up, Zayn. You're room mate - uh?" The Pup looks over at Edward raising his brows in need of help "What's your name?" looking sheepishly.

"Edward Styles" he crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the arch of the door. Recovering from his awe struck look at the figure in the bed.

"Liam Payne" The Pup, now known as Liam, reaches his arm out for a hand shake which Edward accepts half heartedly. Liam whips back around at the unknown beauty who snickers at Liam "Edward, is here. And this room looks like a bloody bomb shell went off and it smells like arse, Zayn!"

The beautiful man looks over at Edward "You would know" he whispers then sinks back into the sheets at the cold glare Liam sends "What year are you?" His voice is hoarse and low but Edward still can hear him as he addresses the new room mate.

"First year"

"Look a bit old to be a first year" the beauty says (Edward hasn't quite caught what his name is from amongst the squabbling the two boys have done) but he shrugs not too affected but the comment. "Anyway, I'm Zayn" he says pulling on a pair of sweats and letting Edward get a veiw at his body art. Very impressive Edward must admit.

Edward pulls out his hand "Zen?"

"It's Zayn. Z-A-Y-N" the boy grumbles shaking his hand.

"Well, Edward I would advise you not to roam around campus tonight. Seniors prank first years every year" Liam explains watching as Zayn pulls on a t-shirt and picks up a bag full of spray cans.

"Where are you going with those paint cans?" Liam asked looking worried as Zayn makes his way to the door. 

"Come on, Wolfie, it'll be fun" Zayn cooes patting Edward on the back "You're welcome to come, mate. Don't let this ball buster stop ya" Zayn leaves down the now clear dorm hall with a flustered Liam on his tail.

"I'm not letting you get expelled, Zayn!" Edward hears.

And well he's only been here ten minutes and he can feel the sexual tension from both ends of the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Even my friend can feel the sexual tension between Ziam. Might start calling Edward 'Ed' save a lot of time.
> 
> More to come


End file.
